


Art for Seven Day Mile

by nickelkeep



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW Art, Outdoor Sex, Purgatory, Supernatural Canon Big Bang 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: Then, after they had taken on five rugarus at the same time, killing them all without getting injured themselves, Benny pushed Dean against a tree. He didn’t try to kiss him, knowing that would definitely cross a boundary.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Supernatural Canon BigBang 2020





	Art for Seven Day Mile

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seven Day Mile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845169) by [NavajoLovesDestiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel). 



> I had the pleasure of doing art for Navajolovesdestiel's SPN Canon Big Bang! Enjoy this little scene of Benny providing some relaxation for Dean.  
> ...  
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know, this art is for Benny/Dean, but I'm pretty active on the Profound Bond server, so I gotta pimp it out in style:  
> ...  
> Are you into Destiel? Do you use Discord? Are you over the age of 18? Looking for a cool group of people to hang out with? Come join the writers, artists, and other amazing Destiel fans on the [Profound Bond Discord Server](https://discord.gg/profoundbond).


End file.
